I love you
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Desearía poder confesarle a Sakura-chan que la amo. Que siempre lo he hecho.


**El anime Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para escribir historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: I love you - Te amo.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: NaruSaku.**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance cursi.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan._

**Frases parte de un poema que encontré en mi cuenta de Facebook.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

**- Ésta es una historia crack donde Naruto y Sakura son los protagonistas, si no te gusta el NaruSaku, perdona que pregunte pero, ¿qué mierda haces aquí?, ¿comentar que odias el NaruSaku?, sólo lárgate si es así, Naruhuano y Sadosaku empedernido, gracias.**

**- Cuando aparece cada frase significa un año más, comienzan teniendo trece años en la primer frase, en la segunda tiene catorce, en la tercera quince, ¿entienden?**

* * *

**_I love you_**

**Amo cada instante que paso contigo;**

Ambos se encontraban sentados en un banco del parque, tomando el sol sin que les molestase. La distancia que los dividía eran unos escasos veinte centímetros, veinte centímetros que lo separaban de su felicidad.

La vio de reojo, su largo cabello rosa que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, tal vez más, sedoso y brillante como lo era ella. Pasó sus ojos por sus hombros, cuello y mentón hasta alcanzar la vista de sus sedosos labios.

Tragó grueso. Se veían tiernos y dulces al tacto, seguramente aún no había dado su primer beso como él, aunque aún eran jóvenes, sólo tenían trece años.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, Dios, Sakura-chan lo mataría si se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente. **  
**

**Amo cada sonrisa que me dejas sentir;**

La vio sonreír, su corazón se aceleró al instante viendo de reojo el cómo su rostro se iluminó en un instante. - ¡Sasuke-kun! – Chilló Sakura emocionada. – Oh. – Se calló al instante al ver que éste les ignoraba y seguía de largo. – Se fue. – Murmuró un poco decepcionada.

– Puedo traerlo si quieres, Sakura-chan. – Fue el murmuro que abandonó sin ganas sus labios.

- ¿Harías eso Naruto? – Preguntó ella. Luego sonrió hacia él emocionada. - ¡Sí!, ¡por favor! – Y a Naruto no le importó correr hacia Sasuke y arrastrarlo con ellos, no después de ver la deslumbrante sonrisa que le brindó a él, sólo a él.

**Amo cada mirada que me pierde;**

Se encontraban los tres estudiando, o bueno, eso intentaba él, su cabeza no entendía nada de lo que se supone debían estudiar. Estaba frito.

Se rascó insistentemente la frente, trataba de concentrarse pero le era imposible. Sasuke se levantó de su asiento. – ¿Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó extrañada la peli rosa.

– Terminé. – Dijo antes de alejarse de ambos. Sakura suspiró levemente al verlo irse por la puerta después de una de sus compañeras de clase.

– Esto… esto… esto… ¡ah!, ¡no entiendo nada-ttebayo! – Chilló Naruto desesperado. Sakura le vio de reojo.

- ¿Eres tonto o qué?, ¡está muy sencillo! – El rubio hizo un puchero. Sonrió levemente al verlo hacer tal cara. – Bien, te ayudaré.

- ¿Enserio?, ¡eres la mejor Sakura-chan!, ¡por favor enséñame todo lo que puedas-ttebayo! – Sakura rio.

– Idiota. – Murmuró viéndolo fijamente. Naruto se quedó inmóvil perdido en su mirada.

Ojos tan verdes y brillantes. Largas pestañas. Suspiró, todo en ella era tan perfecto para él. - ¿Naruto?, ¡Naruto! , ¡No te quedes dormido idiota! – Le regañó dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Sí, todo era perfecto para él.

**Amo cada centímetro de tu piel juvenil.**

Se encontraban disfrutando de un día de playa con todos sus amigos, él y Kiba junto con Akamaru se la habían pasado en una guerra de juegos total. Todos se divertían intensamente, o bueno eso creía él hasta que se acercó al lugar donde se encontraban las maletas y bebidas totalmente sediento y se encontró a Sakura acurrucada bajo la sombra de la sombrilla de playa. - ¿Sakura-chan? – Preguntó extrañado, ella levantó la mirada dejando ver esas lágrimas que luchaban por caer. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó alarmado sentándose cerca de ella.

– Ah… n-no es nada, sólo quería descansar un poco, nada más. – Naruto torció la boca inconforme con aquella respuesta.

- Sucedió algo, ¿cierto?, ¿por qué no quieres decírmelo-ttebayo? – Sakura escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas abrazándose con más fervor a sí misma.

– N-No es nada, es sólo que Sasuke-kun…

- ¡¿Qué te hizo ahora ese maldito?! – Preguntó al instante sintiendo que toda su diversión y hasta la sed se le iban de golpe.

- ¿Na-Naruto?, no fue nada, él simplemente… rechazó la idea de que fuéramos a dar un paseo, nada más. – Murmuró Sakura. – Pero se fue tras ella… - Murmuró abatida.

- ¿Qué dijiste?, ¿te rechazó?, ¡ese idiota no sabe lo que se pierde-ttebayo! – Soltó molesto el rubio. Sakura le vio ponerse de pie por lo que creyó se iría a buscar pelea con el chico Uchiha, pero fue una sorpresa cuando éste se giró a ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Esto… n-no soy Sasuke pero… ¿qué te parece dar un paseo Sakura-chan? – Preguntó el rubio extendiéndole la mano con una deslumbrante sonrisa que contrastaba de una bella forma con los ápices del atardecer. Sonrió levemente.

– Idiota. – Murmuró tomando con suavidad la mano de él.

Naruto se tensó al instante, aun así la ayudó a ponerse de pie, hizo el amague de soltarla pero Sakura afianzó el tacto de ambos enganchándose a su brazo derecho. Sintió la suavidad de ésta, el calor que irradiaba, era como ser tocado por la suavidad de un pétalo de flor. - ¿Y bien?, ¿a dónde vamos? – Preguntó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos, sonrió con emoción.

– Iré a donde tú quieras Sakura-chan, siempre lo haré-ttebayo.

**Amo tus labios que me hacen temblar;**

Ya era tarde, todos los estudiantes en el instituto ya deberían haber partido, incluso los de los clubes, él corría a su clase maldiciendo su suerte al haber olvidado las llaves de su casa en su escritorio, esperaba nadie las hubiera encontrado o estaría en graves problemas.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta paró en seco respirando apresuradamente tratando de recuperar la estabilidad respiratoria, entonces mientras la hacía escuchó unos leves sollozos que provenían de dentro de su clase. Se asomó por la ventanilla viendo a la persona que lloraba sobre uno de los pupitres, sin dudarlo abrió la puerta de un golpe. - ¿Sakura-chan? – Preguntó preocupado. Ella no levantó el rostro. - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué estás así? – Preguntó de nuevo acercándose a ella, se arrodilló a su lado. – Hey… mírame. – Murmuró suavemente, ella levantó el rostro suavemente dejando ver su nariz respingona sonrojada, sus ojos con lágrimas levemente hinchados, sus mejillas siendo surcadas por esa agua salada. - ¿Qué tienes?, ¿por qué lloras-ttebayo? – Ella frunció los labios tratando de soportar las lágrimas.

– Yo… Sasuke-kun me rechazó. – Murmuró a la final bajando la mirada. – L-Lo sabía, s-siempre lo supe… pero duele… - Su voz cada vez se perdía más entre su garganta siendo acompañada por un tono algo lastimero.

– Sakura-chan… - Apretó los puños impotente. Siempre Sasuke. Odiaba que Sasuke sólo le hiciera sufrir. – Sakura-chan yo… - Murmuró Naruto.

– Lo siento Naruto. – Susurró Sakura. Él levantó la mirada extrañado.

- ¿Por qué te… - Pero su pregunta quedó al aire, en realidad todos sus sentidos quedaron en blanco en el instante en el que ella acercó su rostro a él y unió sus labios. _Maldición. _Pensó. _Ahora sí puedo morir en paz, llévame ahora Dios, llévame en este instante por favor._

**Amo tus ojos que el cielo me dan;**

Caminó a su lado tranquilamente, esa noche ambos habían quedado de ir juntos al encuentro con sus amigos para ver una película. El silencio no era algo que el sintiera cómodo pero tampoco sabía qué decir, su relación con Sakura se había tornado un poco tensa desde el año anterior cuando ella fue rechazada por Sasuke, al parecer aún no podía olvidarlo.

La vio de reojo, ella miraba tranquilamente al cielo admirando las primeras estrellas que hacían su aparición, se veía hermosa, ahora tenían dieciocho años, pronto se graduaría y tal vez no se volvería a ver. Suspiró al pensar aquello, viró la mirada dirigiéndola al cielo.

_Desearía poder confesarle a Sakura-chan que la amo. Que siempre lo he hecho. _

Suspiró de nuevo sintiendo que su felicidad poco a poco se iba de sus manos. Se sintió observado así que giró el rostro hacia Haruno, ella se sonrojó al ser descubierta mientras lo observaba fijamente. Él también se sonrojó.

**Amo tus momentos de risa y enojo;**

Se encontraban disfrutando de una apetecible despedida, todos reían, lloraban y se abrazaban con emoción, después de tantos años de estar juntos y aburrirse de verse las caras llegaba el momento de la despedida, de la graduación.

Naruto se mantenía en silencio observando a todos sus compañeros pero con especial atención a Sakura quien se reía con lágrimas en los ojos juntos a sus amigas. Sintió envidia de las chicas, él y Sakura se habían alejado poco a poco después de que Sasuke había dejado de juntarse seguido con ellos, le dolía como un demonio pero aun así no podía hacer nada.

Después de todo ella nunca le correspondería.

Así que sólo guardó silencio observando por última vez su alegre sonrisa, sus labios que tuvo la oportunidad de probar de color rosa y sedosos, sus ojos que más de una vez lo miraron dejándolo hipnotizado con ese brillante verde jade, todo quiso guardarlo como una imagen impresa en su pecho, como el recuerdo del primer amor que no pudo ser confesado.

**Amo tus caricias que no he de gozar.**

Caminó apresuradamente hacia la estación, estaba en su primer año de universidad, sí, él había logrado entrar a ella, era un idiota pero aun así había estudiado como loco para entrar al área que deseaba: Administración de empresas. Él quería seguir con la tradición de la familia y heredar la empresa familiar de su madre por lo que debía trabajar arduamente para conseguirlo. Al llegar después de apretar el paso se topó con la imagen de Sakura abrazando a otro chico.

Ellos no habían vuelto a tener mucho contacto, después de graduarse ella fue a una universidad prestigiosa al obtener una beca por sus notas para estudiar medicina, era increíble. La vio sonreírle al chico junto a ella, aquello le dolió aún más aun así trató de asimilarlo.

Esto era lo que él había elegido, por ser un cobarde y no querer confesarse perdió su oportunidad sin si quiera darse a conocer como competidor. Suspiró abatido siguiendo su camino, aún debía ir a clases.**  
****Amo tu nobleza sin par;**

Se encontraba absorto leyendo un documento, sentado en una cafetería pública con su computador portátil acaparando toda su atención no notó el momento en el que alguien a mitad de la calle era atropellado brutalmente por un auto. El ruido llamó su atención, volteó a ver hacia el lugar en el que se acumulaban todas las personas notando una cabellara rosa entre ellas. Se levantó de inmediato temiendo lo peor.

Cerró su portátil y lo guardó en su bolso, salió de la tiene y se metió entre toda la gente llegando al centro del tumulto. - ¡Den espacio, por favor! – Soltó el aire que llevaba acumulado notando con alivio que la chica sólo estaba tratando de atender al herido.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – Se acercó al instante arrodillándose junto a ella. Ésta le miro con sorpresa.

- ¿Naruto? – Él sonrió.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?, ¿Doctora? – Ésta sonrió levemente asintiendo a su petición.

– Ayúdame a levantarlo, este hombre necesita ir a un hospital, se ha golpeado la cabeza. – Naruto al instante asintió. Sin duda Sakura sería una gran doctora algún día.

**Amo tu humildad que me hace pensar;**

Bufó descontento, mataría a Sasuke, enserio lo mataría algún día, ¿por qué?, bueno, el idiota se había enojado con él por quién sabe qué y habían terminado golpeándose. Ahora debía ir al hospital por la maldita torcedura de su muñeca izquierda.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos llenos de silencio y con ese olor que inundaba todo el lugar a medicinas y desinfectantes escuchó unas suaves risas provenientes de una habitación, se acercó curioso notando que sin saber se había metido en el sector de observación para niños y niñas. Escuchó la risa de una pequeña acompañada de una más madura.

Su corazón se aceleró. _No puede ser._

Se asomó directamente, viendo con sorpresa de que sí era cierto. - ¿Uhm?, ¿Onissan? – Preguntó un niño a su lado, brincó asustado preguntándose de dónde carajos había salido ese pequeño.

- ¿Naruto? – Preguntó extrañada Sakura viendo con extrema sorpresa al rubio. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó. Naruto boqueó sin saber qué decir.

– Ah… e-estaba buscando y… terminé aquí… creo que estoy perdido-ttebayo. – Respondió avergonzado rascándose la mejilla derecha. Sakura trató de no reír.

– Que tonto. – Se burló. – Ven, te llevaré. – e levantó del asiento en el que se encontraba, la pequeña a su lado le miró con un puchero. – Nos vemos ahora, Rin-chan. – Susurró acariciando la cabeza de la niña de tan sólo cinco años.

Naruto se quedó absorto ante tal acción, Sakura no era de esas chicas que se veían tiernas, es más, hasta a ella le molestaban los niños cuando era más joven. Sí que había cambiado, ¿y cómo no?, se veía más madura y hermosa, los veintidós años le sentaban muy bien.

Suspiró como idiota. Y él no había podido olvidarla en todo ese tiempo.

Ella le miró sonriendo ante su embobamiento. – Vamos. – Mandó jalándolo de una de sus orejas.

**Amo tu pasión al momento de actuar;**

Después de sus fallidos intentos por tomar distancias con Sakura había optado por rendirse, aunque tratara de evitar cruzársela y estrellarse con la noticia de que estaba enamorada de alguien siempre se la encontraba de casualidad y con lo idiota que era terminaba corriendo tras ella.

Qué bien Naruto.

Ahora se encontraban finalizando sus carreras, ella como una graduada en Medicina y él un Administrador, habían mantenido su relación en ese estrecho círculo de amistad. Sabía que Sakura había renunciado a Sasuke, ella misma se lo había contado cosa que en verdad le sorprendió. Creyó que tal vez ésta era su oportunidad de atacar, de hacerse notar, pero cuando ella le había dicho la razón por la que había renunciado a Sasuke él sintió que su mundo se venía abajo.

_Encontré a alguien más._

Sí, ella había terminado por enamorarse de alguien más, alguien había ocupado el lugar que Sasuke no se mostró interesado en obtener, alguien que tal vez la quería, alguien con quien ella era feliz.

Suspiró sintiendo que quería morir, por fin, cuando él creía haber obtenido algo de la atención de Sakura ella se enamoraba de alguien más. - ¡Naruto! – El llamado de Sakura le sacó de sus pensamientos, ella yacía frente a él con su cabello recogido en una coleta, sus labios pintados de rosa y algo de rímel en las pestañas. Sonrió levemente.

– Hola. – Saludó. Ella le miró extrañada.

- ¿Te hice esperar mucho?, las clases se alargaron un poco y por un instante creí que tendría que ir a las prácticas hoy. – Contó ella soltándose el cabello que le llegaba un poco más bajo de los hombros.

– No, aunque es invierno no hace tanto frío, así que no me molesta esperarte-ttebayo. – Ella sonrió.

– Que bueno. Ehm, oye, hablando de invierno… ¿qué harás el veinticuatro de diciembre? – Preguntó desviando la mirada. Naruto le miró extrañado.

– No sé, mamá y papá andan de nuevo avivando su romance por lo que no me quieren cerca para esa fecha-ttebayo. – Suspiró. – Supongo que compraré ramen y pastel y veré películas-ttebayo. – Sakura sonrió burlesca.

- ¿Acaso no piensas conseguirte una novia? – Naruto le miró fijamente.

– Ya quiero a alguien así que no la necesito. – La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció.

– Ah… entonces… ¿te verás con ella? – Preguntó en un murmullo.

– No, ella tiene a alguien más. Moriré sólo-ttebayo. - Respondió Naruto pronunciando la última frase con un tono lastimero. Sakura sonrió.

– Creo que también moriré sola. – Naruto le miró extrañado.

– Creí que tenías novio.

– ¿Qué?, ¿cuándo te mencioné que tenía novio? –

– Bueno… me dijiste que había alguien, creí que era tu novio. – Sakura negó posando su mirada en el cielo, eran las siete de la noche por lo que se veían algunas estrellas.

– Hay alguien pero no somos nada… en realidad no sé qué somos. – Murmuró.

- ¿Qué?, ¿está jugando contigo?, ¡si es así yo… -

- ¡No es eso! – Cortó Sakura al instante. – Él es la persona más comprensiva del mundo, siempre ha estado conmigo y me ha hecho enamorarme de él con sus detalles, con su forma de ser, pero no sé si él me ame… - Suspiró. – Supongo que es algo tarde. – Naruto frunció los labios, maldición, él no quería escuchar eso.

– Deberías actuar antes de que lo pierdas Sakura-chan, mereces ser feliz-ttebayo. – Murmuró el rubio bajando la mirada.

– Lo dices como si tú no lo merecieras. – Sakura le miraba un tanto preocupada.

– No he hecho nada para que ella me ame, supongo que sólo seré su amigo para siempre, no es tan mala idea si lo veo de esta forma: "siempre estaré a su lado", aunque no sea yo a quien ame-ttebayo. – Sakura suspiró.

– Eso suena bastante solitario viniendo de ti.

– Lo siento.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas?

– Porque en realidad así me siento… bastante solitario. – Bajó la mirada. – A veces me cansa comportarme como un idiota Sakura-chan, ya no soy un niño-ttebayo, soy un adulto que debe aceptar que mis sentimientos no serán correspondidos y…

- Lo siento Naruto. – Susurró Sakura. El rubio le miró extrañado.

- ¿Por qué te… - Y de nuevo, como había sucedido años atrás la peli rosa acortó la distancia entre ambos y besó sus labios, _Dios, enserio llévame ahora-ttebayo. _

Se separaron después de un largo y sedoso beso, sus respiraciones se encontraban un poco irregulares y el frío se hacía notar, Sakura se pegó a él ocultando su pequeño rostro en su pecho. – Es doloroso que hables así…

- ¿Sakura-chan? – Preguntó aún en medio de su trance.

- ¿Por qué una chica no te amaría?, si eres amable, alegre, atento, eres todo lo que una chica podría desear… maldición, enserio la odio. – Murmuró apretando sus manos en puños.

- ¿De qué hablas Sakura-chan?, ¿qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? – Preguntó separándola con delicadeza. Ella desvió la mirada con indicios de lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Odio la chica a la que amas.

- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué? – Sakura le miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¡Porque te amo maldito idiota! – Gritó molesta. Naruto se quedó así, como piedra, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Ehhhh? – Una venita brotó en la frente de ella, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. - ¡Ou!, ¡Sa-Sakura-chan no me golpees-ttebayo! – Ella se giró con intenciones de irse, Naruto sonrió al verla alejarse molesta. - ¡Espera! – Gritó dándole alcance en un instante. – Espera. – Murmuró abrazándola por la espalda. Sakura se tensó entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó ella.

- ¿Te odias a ti misma Sakura-chan? – Preguntó aun manteniendo su agarre.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te odias?

- ¿Por qué lo haría?, ¿de qué hablas Naruto?, ¿acaso te golpee muy fuerte? – El rubio soltó una pequeña risa besando la mejilla de ella al final.

– Te amo Sakura-chan, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. – Sakura se quedó inmóvil. – Creí que habías encontrado a alguien más así que traté de rendirme pero aunque lo he intentado nunca podré dejar de quererte, eres mi felicidad-ttebayo.

- ¿Hablas enserio? – Preguntó en un murmullo la Haruno. Naruto asintió besando su mejilla con ternura. - ¿P-Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – Preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas, frunció el ceño molesta. – Idiota…

- Trataba de demostrarte mi amor, siempre quise ser a quien le sonrieras, quería ser el centro de tu atención-ttebayo. Pero tenía miedo de confesarme y ser rechazado y dejado de lado-ttebayo… moriría si llegaras a odiarme… - La vio cubrirse el rostro y lloriquear un poco, la giró abrazándola contra su pecho, besando su cabello con suavidad. – Te amo Sakura-chan.

**Amo tu belleza que me llega a extasiar.****  
**

Se encontraban disfrutando de un bien merecido fin de semana, comiendo pizza y durmiendo abrazados el uno al otro. Era feliz, después de haber amado a Sakura por años ella había confesado sus sentimientos hacia él y había logrado realizar su sueño.

Una vida junto a ella, junto a su felicidad.

Ahora sólo le quedaba disfrutar todo el tiempo que estuvieran juntos a lo que él rogaba fuera para siempre, quería despertarse en una tarde calurosa y verla acostada a su lado durmiendo tranquilamente. – Te amo tanto… - Murmuró apoyando su rostro en su brazo y observándola descansar calmadamente. – Amo todo de ti Sakura-chan…

* * *

**Aw, hace tiempo no escribía sobre esta pareja, y con tal poema tan cursi pues se me vino a la mente Naruto. Espero que les haya gustado, lo subo ahora porque apenas lo terminé de escribir y pues disculpen si hayan errores de ortografía, no tengo tiempo de revisarlo nuevamente.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
